This new chrysanthemum was discovered by me in May of 1977 at West Chicago, Ill., among plants of the parent variety being grown under glass for commercial exploitation, as well as for breeding purposes. This bright yellow flower, appearing on a plant normally producing only white flowers, caught my attention and because of its unusual character I reproduced it for test purposes by means of cuttings from the original stem. Subsequent propagation of this new plant through successive generations has shown its distinctive characteristics to hold true from generation to generation and to appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new plant is now being carried on at Cortez, Fla., as well as at West Chicago, Ill.